Cambion
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Once upon a time, dear old daddy-o, the Demon King, came to the human world. He raped my mother then fled back to his little shithole. So with that, I was born, it became a conspiracy of some sort and shit and blah, blah, blah. "Don't forget your forgotten bra." "Get outta here you loose motherfucking asshole!" OC/western!Dante
1. Gemma Crawford

**A/****N****:**** If you're bored and you know it, CLAP YOUR HANDS! /clapclap**

**Cambion in medieval legends is the offspring of demon and human. Yeah, I had to search a title for that. /sobs**

**Yeah, I am the one of those people with the overly cliche shit around. So sue me. Plus, I was bored and wanted to do something fun. And curiously, I have _never_ played DMC in my life. I've only watched the Anime series, but that's about it. But I did manage to play DMC4 once, I immediately excited the game after I realized how I wasn't accustomed to hack-and-slash games. I'm more of a Sims and Pokemon person. /shotwithashotgun But I did my homework and studied DMC, it's all I'm ever good at. **

**Oh, and I absolutely love western Dante. WEEEEEEEEEE~ Haters, hate all you want. This Dante is WESTERN, therefore, triple the badassiness. Kat is adorbz, I just want to snuggles her. I totes ship Dante and Kat. Ew, did I just talk like that? /dies ANYWHOOOOOOOOOOZERS, this is just an idea I wanted to kill but decided to give it a test drive. I kinda miss writing in First POV. However, I still suck at detailing though. Mind's still rusty from my 7 month hiatus in writing. So, YOU, my dear readers, shall be the better judge per usual. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OC AND PLOT!**

* * *

**Cambion.**

_"this thing of darkness I acknowledge mine"_

* * *

It's another glorious day at Limbo City.

Of course when I say that, I'm being sarcastic.

For there is never a day that Limbo City is anywhere near glorious. For one, who in their right mindset would name this place after some circle in hell? I'm not surprised with all the damnation crawling up behind the scenes of this modern day world. How in the fuck do you consider all those as _glorious_ to this heap of a city? This is no ordinary city I tells ya, where behind everything you see has a deep dark secret to it. But nobody knows all these dirty secrets; some things just have their way of seeming all too normal.

It's close to twilight as I make my way through the city, trying my very best to avoid unwanted attention and accidental eye contact with anyone. I sure as hell hate making contact with anyone. Call me the anti-social type, but having attention just annoys me. That's a fact.

My grey eyes trail boredly down at the concrete ground, my attention focused solely on my trek home while my ears are going deaf with my music. I adjust the hood above my head in attempt to block out the sun, it was noon and I had to move fast. The weight on my right shoulder was beginning to wear me down, plus, the pizzas were starting to get cold.

I make a turn to the next turn when, even through my blaring headphones, I was able to make out faint snickers and footsteps that have caught my attention. I was smart enough to pretend like I haven't noticed them following me the whole trip. I don't stop walking though.

But as I make another turn in an empty space, that's when these idiots begin to surround me. Even when my music was loud enough, I'm pretty sure they're snickering under their breathes as they eye me like some fresh meat. Bastards.

I sigh, tapping impatiently against the pizza boxes. One of them was talking, I'm sure of that. But I don't hear them as the bass drops through my headphones, I act like I'm listening when I'm not.

Deciding against my best interest to avoid attention, I pull down my headphones and rest my hand on my hip.

"Listen fellas, can we just…not do this today? 'cause, I got a delivery to make." I lift the boxes of pizza as an emphasis.

But of course, they just laughed it off and approach me, using the ever cliché four-against-one kind of shit.

Big mistake there buddy.

As one guy behind me grabs my shoulder, I roughly jerk off his hand and toss the pizza at a good feet above me. Momentarily distracted, I spin on my feet and give a good roundhouse kick. The action causes my hood to drop, revealing my face and my short black hair to flail in the air. They look at me with stunned expression; I smirk smugly as I take a fighting stance. Cracking my knuckles, I tackled the nearest guy making sure that his shoulder was dislocated before throwing him off to the other guy.

The last guy was dumb enough to sneak up behind me; I managed to dodge his fist in time. He had this stupid look of pure confidence that he could land a hit on me, he never did. I was dodging all his attacks, dodged and dodged until I found an opening; I took his fist in my hand, smirking at him before I twisted it and delivered a punch of my own to his gut. A new guy swerved to kick me, lucky enough; I dodged again in time so he ended up kicking his comrade instead.

Stepping between them in split second, the three of us began to exchange fists with me clearly winning. All their viscous blows and attacks barely landed on me, but landed towards the other, all while my attacks and blows hit them squarely in the gut, face and wherever.

To end this nautical nonsense, I spun myself to the ground before leaping up with my legs outstretched to the side, kicking them both in the face with the heel of boot. I swore I heard their nose crunching from the impact.

Oh well, their loss not mine.

Landing on my feet, I dusted away dust from me and lifted my arm, opening my hand in time for the pizza boxes to land. Eyeing the four unconscious and slightly bloodied bodies, my eyes turned heavenward before I returned to my trek home once again. I put my headphones back on and pull up my hood.

Halfway through my walk, I noticed something different with the load in hand. Chewing my lower lip, I try contemplating with myself to let it go but my curiosity got to me. Lifting the stack of pizzas, I note that I was one box short, and the string had loosened up a bit and had been retied with what seemed to be a sad excuse for a knot.

I cursed under my breathe; some _asshole_ just stole a box of pizza from me.

* * *

I finally arrived at my destination, the Saint Assiel Church at the far west side corner from the city. It's pretty beat down, but the architecture sure was sturdy though. It went through a lot despite the years. I made a tiny bow at the main entrance and turned to the side, kicking the rusty gate with my foot and then closing it shut behind me. The lot of the parish church sure was huge; it was about the size of a strip mall. But then again, so are most churches maybe. Situated behind the church was a tiny garden, a small pond full of fishes, a growing apple tree, benches, a little playground and figures of angels. I am greeted by nuns on the way; I try to smile back politely.

Finally, I reach the abbey building adjacent to the church; this is where the priest and nuns live, but also, its one big home. I made a point to take silent steps as I waltz my way through the hallways, easily finding my rendezvous.

Pushing the doors with my feet, I yelled of my arrival and made a point to kill my music for a while. Surely enough, rapid footsteps began to echo the whole hall as seven little orphans walk up towards me. I smile a small smile for their sake.

"Gemma!" they greet me with wide smiles on each of their faces.

I wrangle their hands away and leave them under the nuns' care and head towards the dining room to help. Two nuns more appear from the kitchen and are setting up plates, forks, knives, glasses and a pitcher of orange juice. They greet me politely, too politely, I merely grunted in return.

The name's Gemma, Gemma Crawford. I'm twenty years old, standing five foot six, weighing around a hundred and twelve pounds, I have a pallor skin tone, my hair's short and mousy and is black as coal save for a telltale streak of white behind my head, a pair of grey irises and a mouth that cusses a lot. My attire consists of a sleeveless white peasant top with a black tank underneath, tan leather coat, a flowing red scarf, gray shorts, fingerless biker gloves and a pair of black ankle length combat boots. And I've got ear piercings on both ears too, two helixes on my upper cartilage on my left and two cartilages on my right.

I'm in an orphanage situated in the innermost part of the abbey, I don't really live here, but this place is all I can turn to. 'sides, this is the only part of the city I can tolerate. It's the only place I render as safe, evil free.

Just as I help myself to a glass of juice, an old voice from behind me calls. "Gemma…" and judging from the tone of his voice, it does not sound good.

Sighing, I take a quick sip and turn to him. An old priest with sunken cheeks and scrawny figure looks at me, his hands behind his back as he gazes at me. Those steely eyes remind me of a lion. I take a quick sip from my glass. "Father." I greet politely.

"We need to talk." He says sternly.

And with that, I left the kitchen and trail behind him towards his office.

"Remind me to tell you to dress appropriately next time." Father says when we exit the kitchen. I snicker, showing no way of hiding it in.

Once we get there, I take a seat across from him and rest my chin on my palm. The look on Father's face has a clear message that it has something to do with me. I can't blame him for that. Lacing his fingers on his desk, he heaves a heavy sigh.

"Gemma-"

"Is it about those rumors?" I cut him off. He doesn't look surprised, instead, his face hardens. I take his silence as a yes.

I sigh exasperatedly. "It's alright Father. I know my place; I just came for the kids."

A fond smile crosses his face. "As usual…but Gemma-"

"Father, you don't have to worry…I can take care of myself." I say, taking a frame from his desk and stare. It's a picture of him with a few other children years ago, before everything was a complete shit hole of disaster. They look so happy. "'sides, it's not that hard by the minute. Same old, same old with these unannounced mishaps I had to go through." I return the picture, looking beyond the aging priest. "Not that it's never easy to deal with…"

"It never was…" he agrees, shutting his eyes for a quick second. "Daughter to the demon king…"

My face sours, my hands clench that I hear the fabric of my gloves constricting.

"Whoever started those must've been a professional liar. That asshole-"

"Language Gemma," he scolds me. "we're in a holy place."

I scoff. "Are we Father? When we're living in a city thwarted by demons in disguise? Living with hundreds of ignorant people? I mean, how can we call this place holy anymore?! Demons are littering everywhere, hording out humanity and all we can do is sit by and let it pass?"

Father falls dead silent. "Gemma, let's not talk about _that_ again…"

Again, I scoff but in a lighter tone. "Father, _you_ were the one that brought that up. I'm just curious about 'The Order', but I never forced it outta ya." He turns to smile; I sense that he had rolled his eyes on me.

The sly old man.

"So…Do you have my babies?" I ask sweetly with my arms crossed.

Father's face is priceless when I say that, he grimaces and sighs heavily while he produces a briefcase from beneath his desk. The ground beneath us shatters, but we don't seem to bother. I smile smugly as he unlocks the case, revealing my shining glories; pair of wheel lock revolvers. Picking up one gun, I smooth it out while feeling the engraved designs on the hammer. I pick the other one and feel myself calming at the feel of my babies in my hands; I sigh contently, and then gently press my lips to the handle of each of my guns before putting them on my holster.

Once I finish taking my load, everything turns back to normal. I made a point to leave knowing that my business was done.

"Won't you stay for dinner?" he asks as he stands from his seat.

"_Nah_, lost my appetite_." …Considering that one asshole sneakily stole my pizza - a Hawaiian special with no olives._

"Please, I insist- no, _we_ insist. The children I mean."

I smile. "As much as I'd love to, I can't. Don't want to get too involved with them. And besides, I gotta make my rounds…"

Father sighs in defeat, but says nothing as I take my stand to leave.

"Oh, and Gemma?" He calls just as I reached for the door knob. "Please stop getting them pizza, it's not healthy."

At that, I smile fondly and turn my head to him. "Father, we live in America. Majority of the food here aren't healthy. And besides, the kids love it. Don't deny it that _you_ love it too."

He laughs. "True, true…"

With that as finality, I waved at him and left.

* * *

So…there's a certain rumor going around of me being an unwanted daughter to a demon king and a human which is actually…somewhat _true_.

Yeah, Mundus is my father.

I'm part human and part demon.

Once upon a time, dear old daddy-o, the demon king, came to the human world. He raped my mother then fled back to his shithole. So with that, I was born, it became a conspiracy of some sort and shit and blah, blah, blah.

Everyone's after my head 'cause my daddy just happened to be a Demon King, I mean, how fucking cliché is that?

Let me tell you this though, daddy's a real fucking hypocrite for killing an angel and torturing his lieutenant for having an affair. I know that all he did was rape my mom, but to me, that's pretty hypocrite of dear old daddy.

The only good thing that came out of it was the mere fact that daddy-o wants nothing to do with me, 'cause, I sure don't want to as well. What a mutual understanding. If only his pricks and these damn humans get the message. There's a second rumor that goes that I'm the daughter to a terrorist, that I'm next in line to destroying the city. Which is a hundred percent, false.

My mom was a nice woman; she was a nun and all. She raised me well despite me being a hybrid to human and demon. She only saw me as I am, her child. Her name was Clara. We lived in the abbey with Father and a few other nuns. Because I was part demon, I had a streak of white hair on the left side of my hair. Kids often asked me why I had that or were making fun of me for it. Also, I had the ability to see a demon straight through their guise. It scared the crap out of me the first time, I remembered crying for hours. And because of those experiences, I was homeschooled. I never blamed them for that. As I grew up, I was often reprimanded for being a troubled child who had a 'dirty mouth'. It was a wonder how I even knew those words considering that I lived in a holy place, but I had my ways of knowing. I was a good kid nonetheless; I had an awesome family living in simplicity.

Mom had a younger brother named Curtis of who was a police officer who didn't take shit from anybody. Curtis took me in after Mom died in a bloody riot, I was only 7. I then inherited his surname 'Crawford' since he was like a dad to me; at an early age, he was the one who taught me at how to use a gun and a knife, to fight and to never take shit from anybody. He was awesome.

Long story cut short, Curtis died sometime a few days before I turned 16. Then Father took me back in, the same time he started taking in lost orphans and started the whole orphanage thingy.

Since then, I've started to experiment with my half-demon side. I've learned things on my own, and before I knew it, I had been on my own hunting demons for the sake of making a living for myself and the abbey. I managed to use my demon eye to my advantage, knowing whom should I avoid and whom I should trust. It must've been natural instinct when I had my first kill; a kitchen cleaver was all I had in my hand. That must've spawned me to become a mercenary of some sort.

Business was going good, until the day someone broke out of my true identity and the filthy rumor started.

I had to run away from the abbey to save everyone there.

I soon became the fresh meat everyone was after.

I was the bride every demon sought out for.

How very Mary Sue my life has become.

But still, life must go on and I have to face reality. So there, daddy-o, I have you to thank for this shithole of a life.

I've been living incognito ever since, never showing myself out in public. During the day, I am on my ass sleeping until noon. By noon, I find things to pass the time. And by nightfall, I hunt for money. Somewhat, I've become nocturnal. This cycle has kept me safe and unnoticed for years.

Sure there were times when I'd voluntarily head out to buy the kids food and stuff, but I was always careful with my actions. My guises were always helpful. But then, there were some loose assholes that see me through.

And as a demon hunter, well, let's just say that I was lucky enough to find a good contractor who pays me good. But we'll get to that part later. I gotta jump in to Limbo first.

Haha, jump in, that sounds funny.

Going in to Limbo's funny actually, you feel like you're high and everything's just puke to you. Everything's distorted and real fucked up. The demons all look like shit, and it feels like being in a video game. The only difference; you die here, you die for real. There is no second life, no power up. Experience in the field is everything. Skills are important. And most of all, know your enemy.

I adjusted the scarf around my neck as a gust of wind harshly blew by; I noticed that there was a change in the air.

To confirm my thoughts, I feel my sentient instinct ringing at its highest peak and the state of my mind frenzies a little as Limbo turns into sight. And then, a Larger Rage appears before me. It snarls at the sight of me, snapping its teeth viciously as it approaches.

I don't move from my spot, merely watching the rat approach me with a feral look in its eyes. Red eyes glinted with pure blood thirst. Just as I was about to reach for my gun, another growl roars. I managed to dodge its attack in time, leaving me flying in the air as I stare at a new enemy – a Death Knight.

"Well, this'll be a lot easier than I thought."

And without hesitation, I flip backwards and kick myself off a building, sending me towards them at full speed. As I near their ugly faces, I readily grab my guns and move into action.

* * *

Blaring car horns is what I wake up to the next day, I groggily bring myself up and realized that I've slept for about seven hours. That was not enough for a growing woman. Rubbing my eyes, I gaze out my window towards the dreadful view of morning Bellevue.

Groaning, I force myself out of my bed and head towards my kitchen dressed in nothing but an old fitting tee and my underwear. I live in a dump of an apartment that's found in the south side of the city, just by Bellevue pier. The plasterboard clearly was left half-finished; a part of it is damaged from my hallway leaving pieces on the floor. Then there's the problem with my appliances, no biggie since I snog on take-out or a fruit. Luckily, the fridge is man enough to stay so all my juices can be cooled. Taking a carton of milk, I head towards the living room and pick up the remote to turn on the television.

Truthfully speaking, I never really liked watching television since I was never accustomed to it as a child, but the yammering of the news anchormen serves as a nice background noise. City noises were such a pain in the ass, especially when you wake up to it.

I toss out the already empty carton and start to stretch a little, doing a little warm-up to awaken my sleeping muscles. The weatherman's forecast runs through as I hear my bones crack up, my joints pop and my blood pumping. And just as Miss prim-and-gorgeous heads on with the latest celebrity news, I was off for a shower and when I came back, BoB Barbas was on. I glared my eyes at him from the television screen.

Turning off the television to his creepy face, I quickly changed into my usual, took out the trash, paid my rent by the counter before making a mental note to myself that I'll be needing some milk and apples. The sun's rays blare down on me as I exit my apartment building; I put my hood on and begin to walk downtown. As usual, everything I see in this crap of a city is corruption, nothing but corruption.

Keeping my head low, I pretend to be the slightest of ignorant of my wanted posters hanged up on the walls. Though the picture they used was when I was a teen, I decided that it was better to be safe than sorry. Things were always unexpected.

"Gemma."

A voice calls, from the sound of it, it's a female. An all too familiar voice, from an all too familiar person. I don't bother to look up knowing that she'll tag along behind me.

"Leave me alone."

I angrily brush off. It's a miracle how she kept up with me.

"Vergil's offer still stands."

"And I thought I turned down that offer."

"So you've considered it?"

"Not in a million years."

Her name's Kat by the way, she's a psychic. She's part of 'The Order' of which Father was once a part of. She's about a year younger than me and is terribly stubborn. Ever since this Vergil person sent her, she won't leave me alone. It's a wonder how she even knows where I am to begin with.

"He says it's serious."

"That's what they all say sweetie."

"Gemma, we could use your help."

"I don't need no help."

"But-"

"Leave me alone Kat." I let out angrily, setting her off. Not that I don't like her or anything, but sometimes, whenever she's around, I can't help but feel sorry for her. She's an awesome person. Kat looks up at me stunned, I inwardly celebrate and kept myself walking. But her next words are a surprise.

"Vergil wants to see you in person."

I stop walking.

"He knows a way to help you out. Just meet him, hear him out, and then he'll stop."

Wordlessly, I turn to her. Her words ring in my head temptingly.

"That's all he wants."

Letting out a heavy sigh, I adjust my hood down and actually digest the offer. How the actual fuck did that bastard know of my dilemma? Then again, this could be a trick. I have no idea what 'The Order' is or how they work, despite Father's involvement, I'm not risking anything.

"As tempting as it sounds," I began, catching Kat's full attention. "why doesn't _Vergil_ ask me himself? Why send a dog to do his master's work?"

Kat actually flushes at my words. I smirk smugly and turn around, leaving her standing.

"Send the guy my regards." I wave off.

Soon enough, a sea of people walked by, blanketing me in.

* * *

I must have been walking forever, because when I look up, it's dusk. I found myself standing outside the local pizza shop. Huh, of all places.

The smell of pizza _is_ tempting, my stomach growls in agreement.

So I enter the place without second thought, ordering my favorite and a whole bottle of water. As the clerk politely tells me that my pizza will be done in 45 minutes, I take a moment to sit myself on the stool to relapse and rest my legs. My muscles feel like steel, probably from all that walking. Seeing that the place was near deserted, I drop my hood, feeling the cool air from my scalp. I ruffle my hair bit. For a while, I consider myself safe.

Resting my cheek on my palm, I opted close my eyes for a minute, seeing that I've got nothing to do since I left my Walkman. I mentally berate at myself for forgetting to purchase milk and some fruits. And surely enough I sense a well-known presence before he even makes himself known. I pretend to be asleep, acting oblivious to his presence beside me.

He says something to the clerk that I don't catch, seconds later, the clerk leaves.

"Still ignoring me I see…"

Silence is all I gave him.

He taps his fingers against the counter while whistling, something to drive me off the edge.

Sighing, I mentally hate myself for acknowledging him. "Still an annoying fuck I see." I found myself countering, eyes still closed.

He chuckles lightly. Even with eyes close, I could feel his eyes boring into me.

"I still have your bra you know."

My eyes snap open and point to glare at the fucker beside me - Dante, ladies and gentlemen, a demon hunter like me who is also a loose asshole with shitty good looks and apparently, the person who stole my virginity.

"You loose _motherfucking_ asshole."

"Nice to see you too Gemma."

"The feeling is not mutual." My fingers tangle against my hair as I stare into his devilishly good looks. "and would you please give _that_ up?"

"Give what up?" he asks, feigning innocence. "The one about your bra?"

"Yes." I respond sharply, earning a roar of laughter from Dante.

My eyes scan the clock; I've got 30 minutes until my pizza leaving me with this ass. Of all the fuckers in the world.

"Hey, lighten up Gem!"

"Fuck off."

"Shouldn't you be waking up at this hour?"

"And shouldn't you be at the clubs looking for cheap hookers?"

Dante hums, rubbing his fingers on his lips. "Touché."

I smirk triumphantly, his sleazy eyes staring back at mine.

I've known Dante since I've first heard of him from my uncle. He was all bad news even as a kid. We barely talked or bothered each other's existence up until the death of my uncle. We formally met in Limbo, he'd show off in my face and I'd do the same with his. One way or another, we gradually learned to tolerate each other's existence and gradually became acquaintances. He was pretty much like me, a lone wolf with a broken past. We tend not to dwell on the sappy stuff much, it wasn't our style. However, the two of us sure have the same love for pizza with no olives.

One day, I just so happened to bump into him at a strip club after my supposed meet with my contractor. We talked, exchanged a drink or two and one thing led to another, which ended up with the two of us in his trailer, an hour session of rough sex and a forgotten bra. That day, I awoke to a terrible hangover naked next to him. My dignity, to my horror, had just been taken away and I had completely let my guard down and succumb to his ways. I vowed then to ignore the asshole for as long as I live.

Funny thing, it never happened.

I made that vow when I was 18, and yet, we still bother each other's presence. And _every time_ we met, he'd mention the fucking bra!

"So how'ya been?"

I scoff, practically choking on my saliva.

"Dude, fuck off. You're grossing me out."

"I was just trying to be nice."

"Isn't that the understatement of the century."

"Ah, c'mon Gem! We haven't seen each other in forever!"

"We met two days ago at that stupid strip club you ass." I mutter, toying the salt and paper in front of me. Sneaking a glance at the clock, there was only 25 minutes more. Taking a deep breathe, I pinch the bridge of my nose, this will take a while. And when I turn back to Dante, I find that he occupying himself by eyeing towards the kitchen flippantly. While he's busy, my eyes absentmindedly trail up to Dante's features. Hot damn this guy…

Mohawk black hair with a scruffy mane, grey-blue eyes, a round face, a small scar on his right brow down casting to his cheek, strong jawline, firm muscles hidden underneath those clothes. Dang, hot _damn_ this guy.

"Like what you see?" Dante says with a smirk.

I snap out of my daze, groaning loudly for having been caught.

"Shut up."

"Aw, c'mon Gemmy-"

"Ew, don't call me that."

He chuckles, his smirk still on his face. He starts to lean in to me, his tone darkens. That tone that brings back a certain memory.

"You know you want to…" he says lowly leaning closer to me, his tongue rolling against his teeth. His eyes darken and I gulp, hoping he doesn't see. Or at least know that he still has that effect on me. His fingers lightly trace my neck, my collarbone; his touch leaves a flaming trail that sends delicious tingles down my spine. Unconsciously, I hum in delight. Gradually he touches my arm, caressing through the fabric as he rests against my hip.

"You are an asshole," I mutter, our noses brush against each other. My eyes are fogged up with wanton need; his are glossy with pure lust. "I hope you know that…"

"Hmm…" was all he could muster as our lips were merely centimeter away from colliding.

Pressing my index finger against his lips, I prevent the kiss from happening, giving him a coy look. Two can play at his little game. But that's not the reason why I stopped him.

Our surroundings start to distort, the building expands and collapses. Strangely enough, the two of us manage to remain as we are despite Limbo consorting in.

When we come to, Dante sighs aggravated. I suppress the urge to giggle. He smirks against my finger, snatching one of his guns from his holster and shoots behind me. My ears deafen from the sound of his gun. I pull away, when a Ravager uses his chainsaw to break in between us.

In rapid motion, my revolvers are in my hands and are firing at will shooting down at the ugly demons before us.

'Kill Dante.' A stream of headlight flashes above us.

"Somebody's not happy to see you." I say, crossing my arms to aim and the Ravager and Harpy at the same time.

"That's not new."

Harpy dies first, but Ravager still stands.

None of our guns seem to work on this guy's being that he's able to deflect them at every turn. I pocket my guns for a while and grab a few pocket knives from my boots, Dante whistles at the sight of this.

"How long have you had those?" he asks, guns still going at it.

"For a while, Dante, distract him!" I command, he willingly complies. As ugly has his attention on Dante, I use the opportunity to study his features. I throw the knives at a certain angle, hitting him at where it hurts. Ravager screams in pain, I smirk and pull up my revolvers and start shooting away.

A Hell Knight spawns from the ground, rushing straight at me.

"Gemma, dodge!"

A sharp scissoring sound circles around us, more particularly heading towards my direction. I dodge in time, it hits the Hell Knight square in the face. The three pointed cyclone blades surprise me.

"Since when did you have _those_?"

The blades flying back to him, morphing into his sword.

"Sometime." He replies with a smirk.

The Ravager reprises to stand, struggling albeit to his wounds when another stream of headlight flashes below us saying 'Take Gemma'.

Dante derides beside me.

"You gotta be shitting me."

As if to prove me wrong, two Bathos fly towards me, grabbing me by the shoulders and flies away. Ravager and the Hell Knight keep Dante occupied, while two weak Bathos manage to snatch me. Oh _hell_ no.

"How's the weather up there?"

Anger seethes.

"Very funny."

Shrugging harshly at one of my shoulders free, I take a scythe sword and start hacking at the first Bathos. Blood purges as it falls, leaving me awkwardly hanging unto the other Bathos. I managed to force my gripped arm to grab another scythe sword from my pocket, slashing unto the last Bathos. My landing was all gracefully and poised - the art of deception.

Oh, I forgot to tell you about these other babies of mine. I'm not only a gun wielder, but I'm also a sword type of person, most especially twin scythe swords. I also have a bunch of small knives that I use for small reasons; I keep them in a compartment within my boots.

Dante on the other hand is a guy with a lot of boy toys, and the funny thing about him? He names them. Ivory and Ebony, his semi-automatic pistols, Rebellion, his sword. And as for the remainder of his toys, I have no fucking idea what he names them.

'Take Gemma!'

Like hell they would.

Running towards the Ravager, leaving Dante to deal with the Hell Knight, my sword were cutting at his arms and legs whilst carefully dodging his chainsaw. Thankfully enough, none of my hair seems to get in the way. A blessing for short hair. Ravager throws me off, sending me roughly back-to-back against Dante.

"Wanna wrap this up?"

I smirk at his words. "Thought you'd never ask."

We spin against our backs, exchanging enemies. I return one sword in turn for a revolver, shooting and lashing as much as I could. Behind me, I could tell that Dante was dealing with Ravager pretty well.

Stabbing repeatedly my sword towards his armor, I swerve him around and then kick him with the heel of my boot. He flies towards a beaten Ravager, the two equally weak yet still has the will to fight. They struggle to stand but before they could even move another muscle, our blades thrust right through their heads leaving them dead.

Dante and I stare at Ravager and the Hell Knight for a moment, right until they turned into ashes. And as we pull out our swords, coincidentally, we look up at the same time. Gray eyes meeting gray-blue. A wave of nostalgia washes over, this was just how we were back then. What good memories.

"Hawaiian special with no olives?" the clerk calls, bringing me back to the real world. Dante's eyes don't leave mine. Avertedly, I turn away to get my pizza, paying the clerk and return to him. His pizza box surprisingly rests under his hand. I raise my brow.

"Explain _that_." I point towards the pizza beside him.

His eyes still don't leave mine; it somewhat resides to a playful glint.

"I ordered take out, but I didn't want delivery. Takes forever to get it. And 'sides, I could use an exercise. Plus, it was worth coming over here."

"Thanks for a mouthful of excuses." I retort, sliding my box away from the counter. Dante isn't very far as I approach the door. And by the time we get out, it's late.

I was about to reach for my hood, but Dante's hand stops me.

"Leave the hood down Gemm, nobody's gonn get ya."

I throw his hand away; he laughs and ruffles my hair.

"No wonder it's so dark, it's never seen daylight in its whole life!"

"Shut up, I like it that way."

He nods, fingers suddenly running through my hair. The action makes me feel shorter than I already am; he's a head and a half taller than me after all.

"Though I missed your longer hair, I'd say that I like this better."

I let out a light laugh. "It's easier to fight this way." Which is a fact. I've had my hair short since I was seventeen considering the ongoing rumor of me and posters of me everywhere. I decided to cut it in the shortest way possible; otherwise, no one would recognize me. Plus, I've always loved the gentle breeze that whips against my nape and less hassle I get during hot days.

Dante's hands pause at the nape of my neck, his fingers twists the tips of my hair. He looks down on me with eyes glinting with glazed lust. The alarm in my head sets in, and before I know it, his free hand grab my chin down and his lips are on the nape of my neck, biting it hard that it left a mark. Then he suckles, as if to soothe the pain, I bite my tongue to prevent a moan from coming out of my mouth. I wouldn't want him to get cocky.

Angrily, I push him away and trudge away from him. Not bothering to spare him a 'see ya' or shit. He chuckles darkly as I go. That sly bastard, he just fucking marked me! I am so not his or anything! Fucking Dante who just happens to be that damn pizza thief!

* * *

**P.S. I am an arse. Why? I purposely made this a ONE-SHOT and opted to finish it as a ONE-SHOT for days. But I can never do so considering that I have chores to do, giving me less time with my new baby, my missing cat issue (bawls), and my upcoming Academic Year as a Freshmen. So yeah, I lazily did not finish on purpose. I've been at it for 3 days since the idea of this spawned. /shot Don't worry, this will be a ONE-SHOT only. I have no plans of making this further, I have a lotta fics to up hand. So...just be patient enough 'aight? I'll be serving fun facts once I finish this for realzies.**

**P.P.S. I got the forgotten bra part from the trailer. Yeah, it's from the hookers. But I thought it was funny. HAHAHAHHA /shot**

**P.P.P.S. I appreciate reviews :)**


	2. The Order

**A/N: Words have nothing on how late I am writing this and how disappointed at how LAZY I am at writing. I am ashamed of myself. Thanks very much for the reviews, faves, follows and for any silent readers out there. Well, this will be a three-shot after all. I promise you guys that. Also, I've added Vergil, and I'm worried if I failed to get his character. Please do tell if I got it right. Also, though it's my second time...please do tell about a soon to be read smut scene dead ahead. Nothing too graphic really.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND OC.**

* * *

A few days have passed and I'm back to the simple routine of my pragmatic yet chaotic life - nothing out of the ordinary pulling at me or knocking me down, nope, just the same old routine of my daily hectic incognito life.

Thankfully, Dante seems to have gone missing, not that I care. And coincidentally – or strangely enough – Kat, or should I say _Vergil_, has learned to back off and leave me out of his little ordeal. Not that I give a damn about it or anything.

It's come to my attention however that strangely enough, someone, other than those damn demons, knows of my situation. It got me thinking.

You see, I'm cursed. Not the cliché kind, but the kind that makes you stay put. For short, I'm cursed to this accursed city for all eternity. To never leave the borderline, or else I'll be sent back by some fucking force. I realized this horrifying truth right after Curtis died, when demons started to seek me as their trophy bride. I once took a plane, my ticket was immediately canceled. I tried taking a boat, but the same thing would happen. There was even a time when I tried to swim away from Limbo city, I think I swam for days without food or water, and when I came to, I ended up just swimming in circles along Bellevue pier. Daddy-o seems to be the only one who can set me free, to break the borders leading to my freedom. Just that or he's a sadist, he won't do shit. He's enjoying of the mere fact that I'm crawling under city lights knowing that I have no way out. He's _that_ of an asshole.

And to my surprise one day, Kat came and invited me to meet Vergil, says he knew how to help me. I was shell-shocked and skeptical at first, very skeptical I tell you. I mean, not once has anyone tried to reach out the daughter of Mundus, much less, help her.

But BAM, here came Vergil and the Order giving me the offer of a lifetime. Repeatedly, I've turned them down time and time again. I just don't trust a tempting offer if a master sends his dog, it's not convincing enough. Sure, I've really thought it through. But then again, it _could_ be a trap. Kat's the real deal though, a psychic, I trust her. It's Vergil I don't trust. He could be using her just to sell me off. Poor Kat.

Back on track, so here I am at the abbey, per usual, delivering the kids a heaping box of pizzas. Father won't be pleased, but he'll have to deal with it. I like to think that I'm doing this out of kindness or charity, but that's not really the case. The main reason why I like to come around and show my face is because the abbey is the only place in the city where I consider myself safe, truly safe and hidden. I ran away after all when I was 16 and never came back; the police weren't so suspicious of the place then. It's a church, what harm can it possibly bring in a city ran by demons? And if you're thinking of something keep the place safe and demon-free, you're entirely right. Since, I don't know - forever I think? – The church has this holy barrier surrounding the place, keeping it safe and hidden under the eyes of idiotic and stupid demons. Father's a medium himself, except with greater power than that of Kat. He knows and has mastered a lot of spells, he keeps the place running and guarded. The nuns and priests are his students, they train under him. And the orphans? Well, majority of them are mediums Father rescued. One way or another, he might eventually come to train them when the time comes. Father rarely goes out of the abbey; he'd rather spend his days in that abbey. It's kind of like his sanctuary; I don't complain or bother asking any further.

In addition, one of the reasons why I come around is simple – it was once my home. It's where I grew up and also, it's where I have the fondest of memories in regards to my mother. Cheesy, I know, so sue me. I keep coming for the kids, is my excuse. Because when I look at them, I'm reminded of me. And in turn, they remind me of what I never was – truly human.

Just as I was about to push through the main door, I hear a loud cry from behind me. In time, I duck and kick the wood off his hands, he cries in pain. Throwing the boxes of pizza at him, he panics and catches them in his hands. In a flash, I'm standing behind him with my hand on his scruffy white hair. Not quite gripping it, but forcing my palm into his head, keeping him in place. And with my other hand, I hold unto his shoulder with my thumb puncturing to his shoulder blade.

"Some move you pulled there kid." I say with a smirk.

I hear him grunt, he wriggles under my grip. I apply pressure on my palm.

"Better luck next time kiddo."

"D-Damn you!"

"Language." Came my sharp reply, he tries to turn to glare at me but doesn't. I have a firm grip on his head.

"Gemma!" a new voice called. I push the white haired kid and turn towards the caller, who immediately launches herself at me.

"Hey there Kyrie…" I say with a smile, the brunette beams up at me. Meet Kyrie, an orphan when she was just a toddler. Father found her roaming around the streets with a rosary in hand and a faith far deeper and stronger than anyone else's. She has always been like a little sister to me, always clinging to me whenever I come around. Plus, she always tries to be the peacemaker – of which, she fortunately is good at – and is a total sweetheart.

"Did you come to play with us?"

"Sorry, not this time…" her face falls, I smile apologetically. Putting my hand over her hair, I gently stroke her soft chestnut hair and spoke "Some other time alright? I promise."

"Okay…" she says in understanding, though I sense that there's a hint of sadness in there. She offers me a smile in attempt to lift herself up, I smile back for her sake.

I announce that we should get in, pushing the door with one hand, when I felt a kick heading my way. Acting on fast reflexes, I easily dodge, pushing Kyrie gently to the side and grab the kid's leg. He now hangs awkwardly with his hands holding unto a stack of pizzas and his one leg on my hand. I smile smugly at him, he only glares. Just as I was about to say something, he tosses the pizzas with great force and turns to me, throwing me off before I was able to take one of his hands and twist it behind him. He tries to punch me; I managed to kick his hand away. I swore I heard a crack there.

"OW!"

"Nero, would you stop sneaking up on Gemma?" Kyrie says exasperated, her face puffed up with anger. Nero winces, struggling against my grip.

"I-I just want her to teach me her moves! She goes out and fights all the time after- OW!"

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this kid, Nero ladies and gents, the one kid who keeps at his badassery to show off. The resident rebel, baby boy or the 'cool guy' yadda yadda yadda, I tell ya, he awfully reminds me of Dante when he was a kid. 'cept the kid has freakishly snowy silvery hair. Plus, he has this painfully obvious crush on Kyrie.

"Don't make me want to break your arm kid."

"I'm not a- OWWWWWW!"

"Nope, you're barely twelve and you have the gall to act like you're _my_ age."

"But I- AAAAAH!"

"That doesn't save the fact that you're _still_ a kid shorty."

"SHUT U- OOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Had enough?" I ask smugly. Instantly, the silver-haired boy's head nods and I let him go. He massages his tense muscle as he walks up to meet a less than pleased Kyrie.

"Really Nero, when will you learn?" she sighs, sounding a lot older than her age.

A flush of scarlet crosses his face, I stifle a giggle.

"I just wanted to brawl…" he mumbles, averting his gaze from me to Kyrie, awkwardly rubbing at his arm. "Gemma does it all the time."

"_Used_ to." I correct him. What? I'm just correcting the truth! And okay, I did have a history but Christ, that was ages ago!

Nero's eyes widened, turning to Kyrie, he was only silence by the look of worry crossing her face.

"Gemma, don't encourage him please."

I throw my hands up in defense, feigning innocence.

Before anyone says another word, the pizzas land unto the arms of Kyrie. I narrow my eyes at this, taking the stacks to Nero instead. Kyrie stops short at this.

"B-But his arm-"

"It's his punishment for sneaking up on me." I say firmly, taking Kyrie with me as we walk ahead. I hear the kid groan. "Stop whining you little baby, think of it as a sort of training." Even without looking, I could tell that there was this stupid look of hope sparkling in his eyes.

Kyrie's head immediately snaps up, I give her a look. "I won't promise anything." I whisper with a wink. Kyrie giggles, peeking behind to Nero before returning to look onwards. Kyrie talks on about the latest happenings at the abbey, the painfully same old boring stuff she never get enough of. Nero comments sharply at every turn, Kyrie and I giggle at him. This was one of the things I loved about the abbey, it's these kids. They've grown unto me like vines, giving me all the reason to keep the city clean and to keep coming around from assholic demons. Thank god none of them ever stood a chance against the barrier, and I have to thank Father for that. He sure as hell is a kick-ass priest. Plus, I would never stomach the thought of what would have happened if Father didn't take in these kids. Just thinking about it makes my blood boil and my stomach churn.

* * *

We were just walking under the walkway when I felt a change in the wind; I pick up something and lift my head. A man with platinum blond hair, dressed in sharp clothing and a cane walks towards us, his face awfully resembling a certain someone…

I hold out my hands, stopping the kids beside me.

"Gemma?" asks Kyrie beside me, looking worried. Nero too gazes up at me.

The man looks straight into my eyes as I to him, our gazes locked on each other. Even without any formalities, I can tell who this guy is. Judging by the mere look in his eyes, I know.

"You must be Vergil." I say distastefully.

His lips curls into a small smile, "Indeed I am." Came his cool and calm reply.

I feel Kyrie and Nero's eyes on me. Without breaking eye contact, I firmly instruct them to go ahead without me. Kyrie is about to argue, but Nero was already dragging her away anyway. He maybe a feisty kid, but he knows when to avoid making a scene when he sees one. Kyrie is the complete opposite of Nero. She tries to stop a conflict in any little way she can.

I wait until they were out of earshot and eyesight before turning my attention to the blond before me. He eyes me head to toe, seeming almost satisfied with me like I was a specimen. I glared.

"Impressive." He says. I sense a double meaning behind his tone and mentally sneer.

"Y'know, when they told me that you were the founder of 'The Order', I always thought you'd be older. Not like…" I say to break the silence between us.

"Like what?"

"My age…"

He chuckles, taking slow strides towards me. I don't move from my spot and watch him carefully.

His body language is similar to the ones I see on television, where he's been accused of a terrorist. I find it less than impressive to know what he looks like without the mask.

"So this is what it's like seeing your face on the other side of the mask."

"And?" he asks with a tilt.

Shrugging, I say, "I never how much younger I'd expect you to be. Not to mention, the resemblance you have with a certain asshole."

He chuckles heartily.

"What do you want from me?"

At this, he pauses right in front of me. I see the greyness in his eyes and feel the already unexplainable aura emitting off from him.

"I believe you know."

"Try me."

He raises his brow at me, sceptical and perceptive with my tone. "You once told Kat to never send a dog to tend to his master's labor, and apparently I must say that it's exaggerating to refer to her as such."

"Oh?" I raise a brow. "then what is she to you, a slave? A messenger?"

Vergil then has this disdainful look in his eyes again, it quickly turns into a small smile. I can feel a slight feel of sadness from his eyes, like he was feeling unjust with what I had said.

"She's a friend of mine." He firmly said. I take it as a finality and nod, but I don't buy his hidden motives.

"What do you really want from me Vergil?"

"Ah, but the better question would be this." He says smoothly, suddenly standing before me. "What is it do you want, _Gemma_?"

I feel the back of my hair standing and leap back, almost outbalancing myself. Never have I ever felt this creeped out before, even when I went through a lot, this sure was creepy as fuck.

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked, hating the way my voice trembled. It wasn't me.

Taking my reaction to heart, he distanced himself from me and began talking. His eyes never leaving mine.

"I know of your situation Gemma. And I know how to help you." Vergil looks confident as he speaks, suddenly, I feel convinced. But I don't let my guard down.

I sneer, "That's what they all say."

"I'm serious Gemma."

Looking away, I avoid his eyes. Somehow, they get to me. They awfully remind me of…Dante. Cut that, Vergil reminds me of Dante. And the way he says things so smoothly, it's almost enough to buy me in.

"…I…I don't believe you…" I muttered truthfully, watching my boot scrape against the ground. But then, his shadow draws clear and brings me up to him. Vergil was smiling at me, those grey eyes got me again, and then he gives me a pat on the shoulder.

"Come to 'The Order' and I'll show you. I'm here to help you Gemma." He said before leaving.

* * *

Two days.

It took me two fucking days to think it through.

And when my thinking was up, I decided.

Before Vergil left that day, he told me that Father knows of where to find them and just like that, I'm standing outside the place with Kat waiting on me. She smiles at the sight of me, I don't return the gesture.

When we got in, I wasn't surprise at how high-tech and remotely advance the place was. How top-notch they were but how overly cliché they were at picking the hideout. But then, who in their right mind would bother a church nowadays?

Keeping my hands to myself, I looked around.

In one office, I noticed a screen taken from secret cameras they kept around the city facilitated by a certain crew, then there was a room with a map posted by the wall with pictures of known thug lords, crime syndicates and criminals who were demons in disguise.

Kat narrates to me of what The Order truly is; a small group of freedom fighters working together to beat down the demons. Since they were about a handful, they were at a disadvantage. Also, they have been ruined and targeted by demons disguised as famous and powerful people – BoB Barbos for one. Apparently, they have been keeping track of me since the rumour broke out and since then, they've been trying to get to me. And when they did, well, you know the story. I know I said that I'd rather listen to the master rather than the dog, but I'm already walking inside The Order which is a lot to say that Kat's speaking the truth.

I hear a door opening and before I know it, I found myself standing before Vergil.

If I'm not mistaken, this is his lair or office, a camcorder on one corner with that mask I know of, more computers and important looking items. He stands at the heart of the room, hands on his cane as he acknowledges my presence.

"I believe Kat has told you enough about The Order."

I nod once.

"So are you willing to negotiate?"

"You want me to do what now?" I ask without breaking eye contact.

"Negotiate."

I blink twice. "_How_ are you going to help me?"

"I know how to set you free."

My eyes narrow sharply and I ask impatiently, "I asked, _how_?"

Vergil doesn't blink, nor does he look away. "Kyle Ryder."

I've heard of him before, but what's the dude got to do with this?

"What about him?"

"We believe that Mundus," I grit my teeth to his name. "is using him as a human puppet, using him to live in the human world."

My eyes widened a bit from this fact. All this time, Daddy-o's been living around this dump? He's been here the whole fucking time?! My blood boils from all this, I know where this is going.

"So if we kill this son of a bitch, we kill Mundus…"

"And set you free." He reassures, I attest to that.

Mom's image comes to mind, followed by the image of Curtis. I calm down from the sight of them.

_Mom, Curtis…I swear I'll make that fucker pay._

Having calmed down, I look up at Vergil and ask. "So what do I do?"

Vergil slowly smiles and walks towards me. "Exactly as I said, join forces with me. And in exchange, I'll help you break away from Limbo City." And then, he extends a hand towards me.

My mind was made up, I was going to do this and kill the fucker without second thought. I'm doing this for not only my Mom, Curtis and the kids, but I'm doing this for myself. I'm doing everyone a huge favor.

I take his hand and shake.

"So where do you want start off first?"

* * *

Vergil first assigns me to a high school downtown, for years, it's been headed by Bruce Cannister, an incubus in disguise who treats the school like a prison for kids. For years, they've been feeding the children with false information with the help of his little minions. Towards the end of the day, some of the kids end up with minor to major headaches. I'd have to investigate on that.

So here I am standing outside Limbo City High School, my alma mater before I flunked. Good times, good times.

It was midday, so class was going on. A perfect opportunity to investigate.

As I got into Limbo, I found out of what a hell zone the school really looked like. Casually, I walked up towards the main doors and kicked them wide open, enough for me to see countless Witches standing guard outside each classroom.

My assignment was clear, investigate what's going on with the school and clean up the mess I see.

Picking up my guns from the holster, I smirk. "Class is in session."

They only screech in response and run towards me. My guns sound off as I swing into action. Less than an hour later, 20 plus Witches lay dead on the ground. I kiss my babies by the barrel before putting them away.

I was just about to head on when something caught my eye, it left me shuddering. I headed towards one classroom before me and slowly peered in; surely enough I'm not gonna crave for lunch.

I calculated 34 students on their respective desks with something attached to their heads; it almost looked like they were fucking the kids' brains. I wanted to laugh, but that would seem rude. Instead, I try to check the teacher if he or she was something. My theory was right, because I found him by the board writing nonsense. It was a chained demon, a demon that was less than average and not that powerful. He was chained by the neck, keeping him there, and what seem to feed him are the things on the student's heads. Demons like that were easy to kill by us hunters, but when dealt by humans, surely would lead to an easy kill.

The bell rang, and the students rose from their seats and started walking out. The things detached themselves from the students and hurriedly ran towards the teacher. When the last student got out, I stayed and watched. He fed on the things, eating them sloppily. Before the bell rang, he transformed into a woman and a swarm of students walked in. that was one of the grossest things I've bared witness to.

And then I left in search of Bruce Cannister.

I stopped by a directory, reading the map before heading towards the direction of the fucker's office. And when I got there, a grotesque-looking creature that is Bruce Cannister appears before me, he seemed to be in a middle of something.

"Dude one word, gross." I said.

"Who are you?!" he asks impatiently, the demon slave before him whined when he stopped. She's crying in a whiny voice, "_Master, master, why did you stop?"_

I point my guns at him, "Miss Valedictorian."

He screams at the sight of my guns and lets go of his fuckmate, I end up shooting the whore.

"Shit." I mutter.

"Y-You! Who are you and what do you want?!" he asks, desperately sending those things at me. I quickly aim at them while taking a few steps towards him. Just when I was about to reach him, he lashes at me with his claws, I dodge in time.

Our eyes meet and immediately, he knows who I am.

"Daughter of Mundus?!"

I shot him a death glare and successfully shoot one of his eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. That."

He recovers from the pain and turns to smile lecherously at me, it disgusts me. That kind of smile is what I get from every other demon I encounter, as soon as they recognize me, they immediately know what their after and start taking me lightly. Because I'm Mundus' daughter, I'm a trophy wife and my 'husband' gets to be buddy-buddy with Daddy-o. Plus, my kins or children would be ten times stronger than usual. That's why every demon wanted me, my body and whatnot. That kind of reputation disgusted me to no end.

He cackles at me, beginning to go all out by sending those things and lashes his claws towards me. I quickly dodge and kill as much as I can.

"HAHA, JUST WAIT 'TIL I GET A LOAD OF YOU!" he says. "BECOME MINE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE MINE!"

If looks could kill, this guy would've been ten times beyond dead.

Switching my guns for my twin scythes swords, I say icily, "I'm not worth being owned."

* * *

Dropping the boxes of pizza by the table, I slump against my seat and close my eyes. Yep, mission accomplished. I'm anticipating the time where I get my hands on Daddy-o's puppet and kill him with my bare hands.

There's no greater satisfaction than murdering the fucker who ruined your life with your bare hands. And I'm sure to give him a slow painful death, one that'll make him see into my eyes as I make him bleed for the things he's done to me.

"Gemma?" a voice calls, snapping me back to reality. A pretty blond boy, whose name I'm sure is Jake, looks at me with a pizza in hand.

"Hmm?"

Smiling, Jake hands me a plate of pizza. When I look over at the pizza, I smile and feel my heart warming up. He made a smiley out of the hot sauce, and wrote on the edge of the plate 'Thanks for everything.'

"You're welcome buddy." I say while ruffling his blond locks, we giggle.

Afterwards, he runs off to his friends and leaves me with his little gift. These kids will be the death of me, I swear. The little gestures they give me is enough to brighten up my worst days. I take a bite of my pizza, chewing it with a smile as I watch the kids when I heard Father call my name from the hallway.

"Gemma…"

"Yo?"

Father stares down on me, an unspoken conflict going on between us. He doesn't say it, but I know it.

I sigh and put my half-eaten pizza on my plate. I felt all eyes on me as I stood and quickly, I plastered a smile on my face for the kids. "I'll be back." I promised them.

* * *

My few missions involved a radio station, a law firm and a prison.

To say the least, I haven't got a complete shut eye since I agreed to this ordeal. But since I've got inhuman strength, I managed. The flipside though? I don't get paid.

Gah! This sucks big time.

I mean, I can live with missions and killing off sad sacks of demons just as long as I get paid for my hard work. I don't do charity work.

What keeps me motivated to keep going are two things – one, I get to kill Daddy-o, and two, I get my freedom in the end. So that's more than enough.

"All done." Kat says, bringing me back to now.

She's just bandaged my left arm, a fresh gash from a Rage who took me by surprise. I expected it to heal, but it didn't. I was dealing with a demon named Florence Kingsley, one of Kyle Ryder's, also known as Daddy-o's, colleagues and his general.

"Looks pretty bad," Kat says when she first caught sight of it.

"Gee, thanks captain obvious." I said before peeling off my coat. When I was dealing with Florence, I tore off my coat as a means of diversion, I was about to get him good when a mangy mutt of a Rage took me by surprise.

I sighed as I looked at my bandaged arm. I never had an injury this big, it'd usually heal fast.

Behind me, I can hear Vergil hiss. "That looks like a close call."

Translation: you better be more careful.

"It'll heal." I assure him while rolling my eyes.

Sheesh, who's been fighting those fuckers almost all her life, me or them? Who's got inhuman abilities to heal faster than normal humans, me or Kat? Sheesh.

From behind me, I hear someone whistle lowly. I let my curiosity get to me and look over my shoulder, wishing I hadn't turned. Because soon enough, I see Dante walking up to me with a smug grin on his face, the kind that I want to rub off on that face of his.

Shockingly, he's not wearing his coat either. And because of that painful fact, I have a glimpse of his supple and rippling muscles. Hot damn this motherfucker.

He looks at me from head to toe, lavishing the sight of my exposed skin now that I'm not wearing my coat.

"Heya short stuff…"

I give him the deadliest glare I could ever muster, my hand randomly rubbing at my injured arm. "Fuck off."

"Looks like you've got yourself in a pinch."

"I said, fuck off Dante."

He grins easily, unaffected. "It's alright, you'll do better next time."

"Fuck. Off." I say with a glare. If only looks could kill. What the flying fuck is he doing here?!  
"Dante, I see you've met Gemma." Vergil says behind us.

Mentally, I groan. Way to settle the mood between us, plus, what _perfect_ timing!

"Yeah, we've met, been acquainted and…" he starts teasingly, rolling his tongue against his teeth.

Using my index finger, I push him away from me. "Don't go there if you don't want to get kicked in where it hurts fucker." He only laughs at that.

"So you and my brother are more or less-"

"No." I say impassively, turning towards the exit. Without looking, I wave a hand at them. "You know where to find me."

Grabbing my coat, I leave as fast as I can to avoid a certain asshole.

"Where are you going?" I hear Vergil ask.

"Home." I said simply

Momentary silence brewed, followed by a wave of uncertainty. The combination caused me to stop walking and to turn towards them. I looked at Vergil straight in the eye, seeing as he knows something I don't.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He says, as if knowing what I was about to question.

I don't like where this is going, but I ask anyway. "And why is that?"

Vergil looks at Kat, I've noticed the sad way she looks at me, who then nods and turns to the computer, clicking away before something up on screen pops up. It was today's news report, with me as the headline.

As Bob Barbas' face pops up on screen, I cross my arms and watch. I made today's headline, so what?

"Gemma Crawford, a well-known heiress to a war lord's conspiracy. Many have known her before as a ruthless, aggressive and blood-thirsty person who's caused nothing but trouble…."

"Second to Dante." I add, hearing a snicker from behind me.

"…her identity was revealed to the public when she was 16, and at the same day, she murdered her own uncle." I scoffed, what bullshit. "…a few months later, she became second to one of the most troublesome youths and to the authorities to Dante." My brows knitted together as I groan, hearing another snicker from Dante. I watched on, wanting to know of my _glorious_ life spoken in such garbage manner. "…at the age of 13, she beat up her own teacher to death, leading to her drop-out. Miss Esteves was described as sweet, patient and wise to her students. At 14, she was found rebelling against law enforcers and even going as far as to riot against them. At 16, she was discovered in the underground world brawling, with a record of most knock-outs. Her opponents have been severely injured, have been on comatose and even beaten to death. And at the same year, she suddenly disappeared from the public eye. And even today, no one has ever heard or seen of Gemma Crawford ever since. That is, until now."

My eyes widened, I felt my blood run cold from shock.

"What did he just say?" Dante asks from behind me, clearly just as shocked as me.

I hear Vergil and Kat beginning to explain to Dante, but I can't hear them. My hears have focused themselves solely on today's headline, on what they have regarding me.

"This just in, authorities have announced a lead unto war lord's heiress, Gemma Crawford's whereabouts, her colleagues and her association with 'The Order'." At the sound of colleagues, I felt my body going numb. Saint Assiel Church pops up on screen, my breath hitched in my throat. "Authorities have come to believe that the Saint Assiel Church has been a terrorist infantry in disguise, orphans taken in are being held captives and forced to train for blood. This has believed to be going on even before the coming of Crawford. The discovery of such became a shock to not only the authorities, but also to the people."

And then, demons disguised as people comment on how uncomfortable they get passing by the church. The barrier's strong, it's kept to hold back the weakest demons down to the strongest. They also comment as to why they've never seen Father, the nuns or the sacristans even the children, go out. Obviously, they're not safe outside, that's why Father strictly ordered that no one must ever leave the abbey for far too long. Each apprentice has a tattoo on their wrist that enables them to freely move through the barrier, also, it keeps them safe and hidden from the demons. I have one too, except my mother had it imprinted behind my neck.

To my horror, the screen then showed of a SWAT team penetrating through the abbey, destroying the walls and the taking of the kids. I see their horrified faces as they were taken, Father's apprentices being beaten severely and Father being held captive.

"No…" I whisper, shaking my head at the scene. This can't be happening.

On screen, I can see Kyrie crying for my name and Nero trying to kick the SWAT team from touching him and Kyrie.

"Kyrie…Nero…"

And then, Bob Barbas' face turns up. "Authorities have both the captors and the captives in custody. The children especially are given special treatment and therapy to somehow relieve them from the lies taught to them. The captors however are being questioned for Crawford's whereabouts. Until now, none of them knows of Crawford's exact location. Rumours have spread however of Crawford joining forces with The Order, doubling the harm they may bring to the people. This is Bob Barbas, just doing God's wor-"

I threw the nearest object – which was a steel chair – and destroyed the screen, leaving it hanging and the wires sparking. I shook with fury, breathing haggardly, my blood boiling in rage. Angrily, I strode towards Vergil, my anger blinding me. Kat quickly turns to her feet, pulling Vergil away as I was a feet away. But a hand stops me though, roughly pulling me away from his brother.

"Gemma, please…" Kat says, holding out a hand in an attempt to calm me down.

"Let me go Dante." I seethed, seeing blood.

Dante looks at me firmly, tightening his hold on me. "Calm down first Gemma-"

"I SAID LET ME GO!"

"WOULD YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN FIRST?"

I try to pry his hands away, but it was for naught.

Instead, I angrily faced Vergil. He stares impassively at me, his eyes glistening with sympathy. I barely bought it with the rage boiling within me.

"How did this happen?" it was barely a whisper, but I knew he heard me.

Vergil sighs, running a hand through his silver locks. "I'm not quite sure how-"

"I asked, HOW Vergil!" I spat, my voice rising.

"Gemma, calm the fuck down! Vergil didn't mean for this to happen-"

I laughed ironically, it was almost sadistic. "Oh please, if he didn't mean for this to happen, he could have at least warned me that something like this would have happened. "

"Gemma," Kat speaks calmly "we didn't know that this would happen. You were under Limbo and we knew how careful you were living under the city, we just don't know how this actually happened. Believe me."

"She's right." Vergil finally says, getting my attention. Dante's hold tightens, knowing that I might have to launch myself at him. "From the very first moment I heard of you, I knew you were the type who didn't take her actions lightly, that she'd successfully keep herself incognito. As Kat said, we didn't mean for this to happen. I deeply apologize for the damage I've brought to you, and for the children as well."

If you think I'm that someone who doesn't take one's apology lightly, well think again.

My mother's words ring in my head, _Forgiveness, it's not easy but it's better than to take your anger in for the rest of your life_. I breath out my tension, mentally groaning. Mother, you scare me sometimes.

Dante slowly releases me, but he doesn't take his eyes off me.

Hanging my head down low, I clench my fists as they shook.

"It's alright. I'm the one who should be sorry, you guys were just trying to help and I acted on instinct. I was…an asshole for a moment."

"A whiny one at that." Added the loose motherfucking asshole beside me, I gave him a sharp glare. He's quick to shut up, with a smirk to further annoy me.

I feel a firm grip on my shoulder, looking up, I find Vergil giving me his sincerest look. Compared to Dante, this guy's actually not that bad.

"I promise you Gemma, we'll get them. We will."

Those were all the words I needed to hear.

"You and Dante will work on this this time." Vergil added and I sour, fuck. "For now, seeing as you and Dante look exhausted, you should rest."

"Yeah, well…that's gonna be a problem…" I say, scratching the back of my head. I don't have a place to turn to anymore, my apartment's infested with SWAT teams and the abbey's a total goner.

Someone's arm slings around my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. I don't have to think twice to know who the fucker is. Judging by his musk, I already knew who it was.

"Not anymore…"

So guess where I'm staying for the night?

* * *

Ding-ding-ding!

You are absolutely right, in that loose motherfucking asshole's trailer!

Even when I put up a fight, I found myself in Dante's trailer. Last I heard, some Hunter tore it apart when he was chasing Dante. But miraculously, it's here in its original stand by Bellevue pier. He won't tell me how, but I guess I'm not gonna ask any further as to why. Rain was down pouring from the outside, the metal of Dante's trailer roared as rain made contact. My coat was tossed to the far corner, leaving me standing in my clothes shivering. Why do I wear clothes that cover less of my skin?

"This place is as shitty as I remembered it." I found myself saying.

Remember my place being a total dump? Well, this guy's place is ten times worse than mine.

Pizza boxes, piles of trash, strewn clothes and beer bottles everywhere. His furniture is anything but cheap. The only thing he keeps neat is his bed though, I'm not surprised why.

Dante, who I just noticed was standing behind me, smiles dangerously at me. Damn, wrong thing to say.

"As you remembered it?" he asks lowly, slowly walking towards me with a glazed look in his eyes. "Do you remember it Gem?" I take a step back, watching him cautiously.

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

Why should those damn memories turn up now? Why am I even remembering all those?

My traitorous body aches for him, yearning to feel his body against his. I could still feel his body move against mine, I hear him chuckling darkly

"You know you want to…" he whispers lowly, huskily, a wanton need grows in me. Damn hormones. I stop once I feel the foot of his bed behind my knees.

"The first time was a mistake." I mumble out, trying to avert my eyes.

He raised a brow at me; his face lowers as hands reach out to take my scarf off, dropping it to the ground. Then, he reaches for the laces of my top. I watch as he tugs the laces at an achingly slow pace. My traitorous body is nothing but putty in his hands.

And before I could stop myself, I grab him by the back of his head and bring his lips to mine, meshing wildly from contact. I could feel him smile again our lips, his hands running down my body teasingly. He grabs a hold of my butt, I groan into his mouth and kiss harder.

We fall elegantly unto his bed, lips in sync.

He nibbles unto my lower lip, seeking entrance of which I gladly did. His tongue in mine, licking every nook and cranny as if to literally fuck my mouth. And when he meets mine, we engage into a dangerous dance of a rhythm we don't know.

His hands slowly slipped into my shorts, dropping dangerously low before slipping through my folds. We part, a string of saliva connecting our mouths, and I pull my head back in ecstasy.

Dante uses this opportunity to bury his face on my neck, teeth rolling against my flesh. The grip I have on his scalp tightens, as if encouraging to continue. Nipping, kissing and sucking, I was sure he was going to leave a mark. His fingers were busy doing their magic into my folds, sliding in and out slowly. I clamped my eyes shut, breathing hard against his ear.

He pulled out before I had reached my orgasm, giving me one last kiss before taking his shirt off. A few seconds later, a few clothes follow and our places switch. He grins at our changed positions, leaning up to bite one of my nipples before I violently push him down.

"Oh, I like it rough…" he breathes, hands on either of my waist before he sinks me into him.

Oh shit, I forgot how damn good he feels inside me.

It hurt at first, but at the same time, it was painfully good.

"Fuck…" I groan once fully inside him, my hands resting on his well sculpted chest.

Dante laughed, bucking his hips against mine causing me to yelp. His hands never leaving my hips, they tighten when our eyes meet.

Groaning, I muster a glare before rising myself up and then pounding back roughly. He grins darkly.

"Asshole…" I say, riding up on him again.

"You…loose…mother…fucking…a-asshole…!"

Our hips grinding together, hitting pound for pound.

And then, in one sweet motion, we hit our climaxes.

My used body tiredly falls against his, resting my nose against his neck. He tiredly kisses my shoulders while his hands run around my lower back.

"Do you feel better now?" he asks against my ear.

I don't reply as I try to catch my breath. I breathe in his musk, finding myself calming down.

Suddenly, he bites my lobe and I groan.

"Impatient asshole…" I say, rising up to him.

He chuckles, putting the sheets over our nakedness.

Once fully calm, I rest my head against his chest and listen to the steady beat of his heart. Dante still inside of me, I try to lift myself off of him, but his hands firmly brings me down. I'm not going anywhere.

I lift my fingers up to his chest and absentmindedly trace his collarbone, my light fingers tickling his nerves.

"Gemma…" he says against my hair.

Sigh. "Yeah…I'm alright…"

As my fingers slowly run down the contours of his muscles, I have my mind elsewhere. I'm remembering the kids, Father's apprentices and Father. How are they? Are they being treated right? Are they fine?

Kyrie's crying face comes to mind, I've only seen her cry once, but it's enough to send a sharp pain to my heart. Nero, he looked so helpless trying to pry the SWAT team away. Shit, I miss them. I have to get to them.

"They'll be alright won't they?"

….

I can feel his eyes on me, he knows what I'm talking about.

"They will Gemma, they will."

I try to think otherwise, but come tomorrow, I'll personally see that they will be.

Suddenly, Dante flips us over and kisses me – dangerously and hungrily.

"Now…" he breathes, gripping both my hands above me. "…how about we go round 2?"


End file.
